Killer Rabbits!
by South Western Djinn
Summary: Kurotsuchi Mayuri strikes again! THis time he's turned poor overworked Hisagi Shuuhei into a rabbit! As Shuuhei runs for safety he also runs into the Vaizards. Kensei M.x Shuuhei H.
1. Chapter 1

**KILLER RABBIT! AHHHHHH!**

**JK**

Hisagi had no idea what had hit him. He had been minding his own business handing in paperwork to the 12th division when all of a sudden he heard Mayuri Kurotsuchi's oily voice beside his ear, "Hold still, lieutenant."

POOF!

Akon watched with some chagrin as the lieutenant of the 9th division disappeared in a cloud of pink smoke. Kurotsuchi, his mad captain, waved his patchwork hand in front of his nose as though waving away some unwanted scent. "Well, then," he sneered, "I believe that should have done it."

The cloud finally dissipated and there on the ground looking as though it had been hit hard with an iron skillet, was a large, black and white rabbit.

"WHAAAAAAT!" Mayuri screamed, "What is this? He's supposed to be a CAT!" His poisonous yellow eyes narrowed and he cast his eyes about, "Who gave me that syringe…?"

Nemu and Akon sidled away so as not to incur his wrath as he vented anger at any and all present, completely ignoring the newly transformed lieutenant on the floor.

While her captain rampaged around the 12th squad's compound, Nemu reached down and lifted the shaking rabbit into her arms. Hisagi was in deep shock, his large rabbit eyes the size of saucers and Nemu could feel the rapid beating of his tiny rabbit heart through the dark silky fur. She didn't bother speaking, it always seemed a waste of time to her, especially when comforting someone. I mean really what could she say? 'It's ok, Hisagi, you've just been turned into an exceptionally large rabbit, everything is just peachy!' Hah. Yeah right.

As Nemu stroked his dark ears Akon sighed and began looking around for the other syringe, the one Mayuri had been searching for or the antidote that would restore the lieutenant to his human form, whichever he found first.

Mayuri snarled behind his subordinate, "Where is the other syringe, Akon?"

Akon, totally unruffled by his captain's dark aura rifled around for a bit until he held up a slightly smoking purple mixture in a large syringe.

Hisagi took one look and let his instincts for self preservation guide him. In a flash his strong back legs propelled him out of Nemu's arms and down the dark halls of the 12th division and out the front door towards the 4th squad's compound and Unohana.

Mayuri screeched at Nemu, "You little cretin! You let him escape! Go get him!"

As Nemu shunpoed off after the rabbit Mayuri reached into another cabinet and pulled out another syringe, this one was huge, like a rabies booster. The liquid inside was nearly clear whitish fluid that shimmered and sparkled with a slightly red hue. He gave Akon a sideways look that promised instant death if he did not go along with his captain's plan. "You will come with me and don't say anything to anyone, I'll handle the talking."

Hisagi Shuuhei, former lieutenant and acting captain of squad nine, ran for his life in great leaping bounds and hops that propelled him at the speed of sound towards captain Unohana and sanctuary. Behind him he could sense Nemu racing towards him and Mayuri slowly following.

He could feel his heart picking up to even greater efforts and his fear and anger gave him another burst of speed sending him careening around the corner on two wheels.

Kensei walked beside the rest of the vaizards on their way to the head captain. They had refused posts as shinigami and were coming to set up their own agenda in the real world. All of them had learned not to trust the hard way and even now after the war they were not about to open their arms to the people who had condemned them to death.

Hiyori bawled at Shinji, "I don't see why we have to come here to talk to these damn stupid shinigami! We do what the hell we want anyway, why are we coming here for permission!"

Shinji growled at her, "We AREN"T asking for permission, we're declaring our independence and wrapping up any loose ends."

As the two squabbled and pummeled each other Rose cocked his head, his expression one of extreme puzzlement, "Do you feel that?"

Just as the other vaizard's picked up what Rose was feeling, a bright pillar of reiatsu strangely muffled and approaching their position fast, it burst around the corner and collided with Hachi.

Hachi grabbed it gently so as not to hurt it. Love craned his head around Hachi's round shoulder, "What is it?" He asked.

In Hachi's arms was a very large, very angry, very tough looking black rabbit. Hiyori snarled and grabbed it by the scruff of it's neck. "What the hell is wrong with this thing?"

The rabbit twisted in midair and kicked with its powerful and well clawed back legs. POW!

Hiyori staggered backwards holding her face and the rabbit bared its teeth at her and raced past them. Kensei snorted, he couldn't quite get over the fact that the mighty easily-pissed off Hiyori had just been sucker punched by a rabbit that acted like a cat.

Luckily Shinji's laughter was louder than his own, "Whoa! Man did you see that? It bared its teeth at her! AH HA HA HA! It's a killer rabbit! Whoo hoo hoo hoo!"

Hiyori launched herself at him and the knock-down drag-out fight started right where it had left off.

"I hope it will be alright," Hachi worried, "The poor thing felt terrified, it must have been running from some dog—"

A blur of pale skin and black clothing raced past them after the rabbit like a guided missile until it too was out of sight.

Rose blinked and began readjusting his hair, "Really, the young lady didn't need to be so reckless," He sniffed.

A few seconds later Kurotsuchi and Akon dashed past the vaizards after the other two.

This was interesting enough that even Hiyori stopped smacking Shinji with her flip-flops to watch. When they had gone she yelled in a hushed tone, "What the HELL is going on here?"

Shinji sighed, "Don't know, but wherever that rabbit is it's screwed."

Mashiro wailed and waved her arms, "What? WHY? It's such a cute rabbit!"

Shinji shuddered and turned away to start back up the hill towards where the head-captain was waiting. "That was captain Kurotsuchi, the head of the 12th division, if he's chasing after the rabbit you can bet your scarf that it's going to become an experiment of his."

The vaizards shuddered and followed Shinji up the hill.


	2. Chapter 2

Shuuhei staggered around the corner of the 4th squad's barracks and dived into the bushes beside Captain Unohana's office. He had just disappeared when Nemu came tearing around the corner.

The beautiful lieutenant let her gaze rove over the compound. Shuuhei held his breath and wound his reiatsu tightly around his body hiding it from her sharp senses.

After a moment she turned and left the compound to continue up the street.

Hisagi breathed a sigh of relief and sagged against the ground. Thank goodness! Nemu really was a nice person it was just the fact that she was the daughter of that sadistic bastard of a captain that made her a problem. While Hisagi was mulling over the recent turn of events and how he would run his squad like this, two skinny hands shot into the bushes and pulled him up and out. Terrified that Nemu, or worse, Mayuri had found his hiding place he squirmed and kicked mightily to get away. The person holding him was surprisingly strong for his size. A soft voice murmured, "It's all right, it's all right."

Hisagi Shuuhei glanced behind and came face to face with Hanatarou. The 7th seat smiled his ditzy smile at the lieutenant in rabbit fur, "It's OK, I won't hurt you!"

Without further ado Hanatarou dragged the kicking, squirming rabbit inside the barracks. As soon as they were over the threshold Hanatarou was stampeded by a herd of girls. Shuuhei was accosted by scads of giggling, cooing women telling him what a, "cute wittle bunny wabbit" he was. As he was passed from person to person and being squeezed and hugged to death Shuuhei found himself swearing on all things sacred, _When I get out of this, I am going to KILL something! Just see if I don't!_

Kensei slouched along the road back down the hill. The meeting had been tense, full of harsh accusations and bitter justifications. Captain Yamamoto yelling at Shinji, Shinji screaming at Captain Yamamoto, Kensei hated this place. Once it had been where he belonged but now there were too many memories, good and bad, but the bad poisoned the good, like something dead in a source of fresh water, making it undrinkable and unmemorable. Kensei growled low in his throat and lightly kicked a stone out of his path, he would be glad to get away from it all.

Behind him he heard Mashiro squeal, "Gotcha!"

Kensei turned to see her squeezing the life out of the big black rabbit. Kensei was hard pressed not to laugh. The big rabbit was looking worse for wear. His thick fur was mussed and sticking up in rabbit cowlicks and rooster tails, his long ears drooped down his back and his long powerful limbs dangled tiredly.

Before she strangled him completely Kensei said, "Oi! You're breaking his ribs, at least let him breathe!"

She glanced down at the rabbit in surprise and sure enough, if a rabbit could turn blue this one was. She relaxed her hold fractionally and cuddled her cheek against his soft silky fur. "Oooooh! You're so CUTE!"

Kensei looked away and tried not to gag.

Hachi ambled over and stroked the rabbit's silky ears. He held out his arms and asked Mashiro, "May I?"

She grinned up at him in her _almost_ angelic way, "Sure thing, Hachi!" She relinquished the rabbit to Hachi. The big pink man held the rabbit gently and stroked his mussed fur back into some semblance of order. As Kensei watched the big rabbit slowly relaxed, like a coiled spring unwinding. Kensei watched interested as Hachi frowned and ran his fingers over a particularly ragged patch of fur on its cheek.

Kensei strode over, his hands shoved deep in his pockets, "What's wrong Hachi?"

Hachi stroked the rabbit's cheek gently and replied, "Poor thing must have had a hard life, see where the fur isn't growing?"

Kensei looked and sure enough there were three pale lines down the right side of its face where no fur grew.

Hachi rubbed between the rabbit's long ears and sighed, "Very large scars. I'm amazed a rabbit survived something like that, slash marks that pronounced must have come from a large predator, it's a miracle that this little fellow got away."

Kensei looked at the 'little fellow' in question and raised an eyebrow skeptically. The Rabbit was beginning to squirm again as though uncomfortable with the attention it was receiving. Unlike Mashiro, Hachi picked up on the hint. He gently set it on the ground and straightened up giving the black rabbit some space.

The rabbit seemed a little amazed at this. It sat uncertainly for a moment then tensed to bound off. Almost immediately it was set upon, not by Mashiro, but by Nemu.

She wrapped her arms around his heaving sides and locked her joints, holding him in an inescapable bear trap of a hug. Hisagi didn't know what to do, she had caught him completely by surprise and she wouldn't let go! He squirmed, kicked, scratched, bit, and ran in place but nothing he did even made her blink!

While he was struggling he heard captain Kurotsuchi's voice, "You have led us on a very merry goose chase, Hisagi Shuuhei, though I suppose that is to be expected of an acting captain"

The vaizard's started. Shinji was incredulous, "Wha? Whaddya mean, 'acting captain'?"

Kurotsuchi nodded at the rabbit and took a syringe full of gently steaming purple liquid from Akon. "I mean exactly what I said," he sneered, "What's the matter have you no ears?"

Hiyori screamed at him, "You slimy bastard! You can't DO that to an officer! Besides who ever heard of an 'acting captain'!"

Kurotsuchi stared at her for a minute, "My, my, there's a nostalgic face. First, I am the head of the Bureau of Research and Development, I can do what I like; second, there are acting captains since there have been traitorous captains; and third, you never had enough brains to rub together two sticks to make a fire so please restrain yourself and be quiet. I am trying to work."

With that he gave the panicked rabbit the purple shot.

POOF!

When the violent cloud of purple smoke disappeared the rabbit was gone and in its place was a large black cat with three long scars on its face and a chain collar. Kurotsuchi gave it a toothy smile, "There, that's how it should look!"

From behind him Akon murmured, "Captain, can we turn him back now?"

Kurotsuchi gave him a disgusted look, "Of course not, we need to observe him for a while, don't you know anything? Besides we're not quite done." He beckoned Nemu over, "Come here girl and don't be all day about it!"

Love slammed a meaty hand on Kurotsuchi's shoulder. His deep baritone voice was mellow and smiling, "Now, now," he said, "I think you've terrorized the poor guy enough for one day, howzabout just turning him back?"

Kurotsuchi hissed and shrugged his hand off of his shoulder. "Don't touch me!"

With that he whirled and plunged an even bigger syringe into the cat's back leg. It yowled angrily and swiped at him with its claws, front and back. Kurotsuchi came away from it unscathed but Nemu's less-than-standard uniform was sustaining some serious damage.

Lisa stepped up next to Nemu. The two were strikingly similar, long dark braids, dark eyes, pale skin, and still expressions. Lisa held out her hands, "Give him to me," she said, her dark eyes brooking no argument.

Nemu's gazed back with passive indifference, "No."

A blur of green and orange tore the shrieking buzzsaw out of Nemu's arms and held it tightly to her. Mashiro winked, "I'll keep him for you."

When Nemu moved in to take Shuuhei back Kensei stepped forward until he was slightly ahead of Mashiro. He didn't say anything but the lack of patience in the set of his shoulders and the burning dislike in those golden eyes spoke mountains.

Kurotsuchi snorted and began walking away, he called back over his shoulder, "Keep him if you must, but anything that happens from here on out I take zero responsibility for."

Kensei sighed heavily as Mashiro squealed in joy and whirled her newfound pet around and around. The white haired man could vaguely hear Hachi trying to convince Mashiro to be more gentle with the kitty while Shinji and Hiyori curled their lips at Mayori's back and swore at him.

Finally Kensei snapped, he roared at Mashiro, "Am I the only one who heard the bit about that cat being an ACTING CAPTAIN?"

Mashiro wrinkled her nose at him, "You don't need to yell so loud, of course I heard that!"

Kensei stalked towards her his patience thinning rapidly, "Then why are you whirling him around and manhandling him like that?" He asked slowly as though speaking to someone only half there or a small child.

Mashiro grinned, "Cause he's cute and he can't fight back!"

As Mashiro declared him her official pet, SHuuhei groaned and let his whiskered head fall forward. This had really not been his day.


	3. Chapter 3

Head Captain Yamamoto stared at his lieutenant, "Mayuri did WHAT?"

His lieutenant tugged at his collar nervously, "He…er…he experimented on acting captain Hisagi Shuuhei, Captain."

Captain Yamamoto resisted the urge to groan, instead he ground out, "And where is lieutenant Hisagi, _now_?" He asked.

His lieutenant flinched. He had been hoping that his captain wouldn't ask that question, especially after the long day dealing with difficult and dangerous former officers. "Er…he's been, ah…adopted…I guess you could say."

Yamamoto stared at him.

His lieutenant sucked in a deep breath of air and stood to attention, "The vaizards, more specifically, Mashiro Kuna, have taken Hisagi Shuuhei as their informal pet, sir!"

Across Seireitei one voice was heard, "WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT?"

Back in the vaizard's den Shuuhei had become accustomed to their way of life in the real world. It wasn't exactly hard. You would think that a group of near outlaws and complete outcasts would have something more exciting to spend their time with, besides making barbecue and fighting each other to a bloody pulp! Nope. Over the course of his time there, Shuuhei learned one thing, nothing any of them ever did had any serious purpose behind it.

For the umpteenth time in a row he watched Hiyori and Shinji go at it tooth and nail as the rest of the vaizards munched on teriyaki and read their porn (Shuuhei had been relieved to note that Kensei did the first and not the second, _that_ activity was pure Love and Lisa all the way).

Kensei stood up and stretched, working the kinks out of his back. He yelled at the two on the field, "Either take your lover's quarrel outside or shut up and go to bed!" With that he turned and stalked off towards their quarters and the bathhouse that Urahara had set up for them below ground.

Sliding out from underneath Hachi's hand Hisagi followed Kensei, like a big black shadow, slinking along the ground. And not because he didn't want Kensei to see him, oh no! It was to hide from the omniscient Mashiro, Goddess of pain and embarrassment to the nth degree.

Hisagi managed to slink off into the brush without anyone the wiser.

When he reemerged beside the bank of the hot springs he felt as though his blood were trying to explode out his nose. Kensei was slowly easing the perfect musculature of his body into the steaming water and the thick cotton cloud wreathed his golden skin like a halo around an angel or flame around a god. _Definitely a God_, Hisagi decided as he watched his idol slip beneath the delightfully hot water, the ripples sending shivering shudders through the reflection as though even the water itself was shivering with delight at the intimacy of it.

Hisagi took a deep breath and walked bold as brass out of the brush. After all, they were both men. Or…he was _inside_ anyway.

Kensei lifted his head in mild surprise then smirked, "So you managed to elude the po-po, Kit-Kat?"

If he had not been covered in dark fur Shuuhei would have been tomato red. He secretly loved the nickname Kensei had given him, even if it didn't command the proper amount of respect for an acting captain. With a dignified little mew he set about cleaning himself. NOT in the way of most cats mind you! Shuuhei dabbled his paws in the water and used the hot steamy damp to rub and scrub at his fur until his dusky coat took on a bright healthy shine.

Kensei chuckled and let his body unwind. The strong muscles twitched and relaxed in the heat as he let the warmth seep into his body and relieve him of the tension that always plagued him at the end of the day since that night 100 years ago.

With a squeal and a whoosh like a supersonic jet, a blur of green jumped out of the bushes. The apparition reached out two orange claws for the unsuspecting Shuuhei.

Before he could save himself Kensei grabbed him by the scruff of the neck and quick as a flash, chucked him into the hot spring.

The moment Kensei touched Shuuhei, the dark cat felt something strange. During his entire stay here with the vaizards, a total of two weeks now, Kensei had never touched him. Now he felt as though his whole body were tingling, as though every nerve had been covered in honey and now lightning had made it past the thick, heavy slowness and was racing up and down his spine causing sparks and wildfires. He hit the water with a loud splash.

Mashiro scowled at Kensei, "Geez! You ruin all my fun!"

Kensei snarled back at her, the relaxing effect of the spring suddenly gone, "You've tormented him long enough, besides that, it hurts my eyes just watching you act like that, at least treat him like a human being!"

She pouted, "But he's a cat," she said petulantly. Suddenly she perked up. She peeked over the edge of the bank and grinned, "I see London, I see France, I'm seeing _way_ _more_ than your underpants!" Kensei threw a rock at her and crossed his legs as nonchalantly as possible. Suddenly he heard Mashiro gasp. He whipped around and snapped, "_Now_ what?"

There sitting in the shallow end of the spring was the man Kensei assumed, had once been Mashiro's "pet". Pale skin, that had rarely had the time or commitment to gain much sunlight, covered a lithe, slender body of sculpted muscle. The pleasing swell and dip of his hip bones and collar bones drew the eye and the mind to them. Perfect for stroking, or kissing, or…

Kensei stopped that thought short and instead tried to focus his attention on the young man's face, desperately clinging to his lighter half as his hollow began to make itself known. Three dark scars traced down the right side of the younger man's face and a sixty-nine and a band of dark metal covered the left. The young acting-captain looked up and startlingly gray-green eyes glimmered like sunlight on water. He caught the vaizards staring at him and he flushed slightly, the pale tint of rose on his cheeks sending a shudder of heat that had nothing to do with the water, through Kensei from the crown of his head to his toes.

Mashiro was already squealing again, "Ooooh! He's sooooo CA-UUTE!"

Kensei was ready to throttle her when he noticed one final and rather obvious detail he had managed to overlook. The young acting captain had two soot-black, cat ears and a long silky tail that was swishing and curling about bashfully under the water.

He did his best to drown out his inner hollow screaming praises of the young man's body, and encouragements to Kensei, _Go on! Jump him! Give him something to __**really**__ be bashful about!_

Shuuhei laid out his bedding for the night, turning in the corners and smoothing out the wrinkles. Behind him Kensei did his best to ignore the young man as he bedded down for the night. It had been decided that since Shuuhei had been sleeping in Kensei's room when he was a cat that he would as a man. So here he was in his idol's room, sleeping on the floor.

Shuuhei turned and inclined his head, "I never really got the chance to say thank you."

Kensei stared at him, trying to drown out his inner hollow (_Oh, I'll give you something to thank me for, he purred_), "For what, kid?"

Shuuhei frowned a bit at the word, 'kid' but mushed on, the gratitude obvious in his voice, "Thank you for saving me."

Kensei froze and racked his brains while his hollow chuckled evilly in the back of his mind. He vaguely remembered the boy, but not in the obviously affectionate way that this boy remembered him. Then it hit him, "Oh! You're the little crybaby kid from the rukon!"

Shuuhei winced and twisted his mouth into a wry smile, "Yeah…that would be me."

Kensei stared at him for a long moment, so long that Shuuhei began to twitch and fidget under his gaze. Finally the vaizard spoke, "Yeah, but you're not one now, are you," he mused thoughtfully.

Shuuhei looked up and locked gazes with his idol. The older man's eyes were burning amber that warmed him all the way down to his toes. Kensei sighed and Shuuhei watched as those smoldering eyes traced every line on his slim body. Shuuhei felt his ears and tail shiver, like some kind of strange antennae that could sense the attention being spread over his body like butter. The dark haired man swallowed hard and tried to speak past his suddenly cotton filled mouth, his voice hoarse, "No…no I'm not."

Kensei found his eyes again and this time the amber lights were hard as gemstones, "I'm glad," he said. He turned away and oozed under his blankets with a quiet groan, "You don't have to thank me," he said leaning back, "You survived to say it, that's enough!"

Shuuhei squirmed underneath his own blankets on the floor chuckling deep in his throat. The light went out and he whispered, "Maybe, but it's thanks to you that I'm here to say it at all. Good night, Kensei."

Kensei didn't reply; he just laid there in the darkness listening to the quiet breathing of his companion and the heavy panting of his inner hollow.


	4. Chapter 4

Shuuhei lay on his futon feeling very, VERY uncomfortable, he felt hot and feverish and every sensation was driving him crazy. The heavy weight of the darkness of the room on his skin, the soft breathing on the bed, the smooth weave of cotton sheets on his legs and the curling shivers of heat that rippled from his core like earthquakes from their epicenter, shaking his composure and rationality to the ground in ruined shambles.

As quietly as he could he slid out from under the covers and rolled over onto the wooden floor. The soothing coolness of the wood grain helped him to calm down but after a few minutes it was just as bad as before. As he shifted for the umpteenth time Kensei growled, "What's wrong with you? You got ants in your pants or what? You act like your ass is on fire."

Shuuhei grimaced and hissed, "Sorry, Kensei, I didn't think I'd woken you up," he panted and gasped, "I'm just…" he bit his lip as the heat radiated throughout him from his core out to his fingers and toes and back again, "_r-r-r-really_, really hot!"

Kensei was concerned. He rolled over and stared at Shuuhei, "Like a fever?" he asked.

Shuuhei shivered and gasped, "I-I don't know…" He shivered and panted quietly on the floor, his normally pale skin was flushed and slick with sweat even though he was lying practically naked on the cool wood floor. And he couldn't shut up! He internally smacked himself for all the pathetic noises he was making, it wasn't dignified and it certainly wasn't something he wanted Kensei to hear!

Kensei watched Shuuhei from where he sat in the darkness. Unknown to the young man he had crept to the bottom of the bed to watch the feline lieutenant. His night vision was superb thanks to his inner hollow and the sight he was getting was more than a little arousing. Shuuhei was spread out on the floor on his back in just his boxers, his bare limbs covered with a fine sheen of sweat and his dark raven hair clinging to his fine cheekbones and jaw. His slender chest heaved as though he had just run a race and all those delightfully supple muscles were twitching and shifting beneath that pale skin. Kensei perked his ears as he heard a noise somewhere between a whimper and a mew, watching with interest as Shuuhei stuffed his fist into his mouth to stop the worst (or best) of it, before it got out. The silky cat tail was swishing slowly and the cat ears were flat against his head as if in pain, shivering violently.

For once, Kensei cocked an inner ear, ignoring Tachikaze to listen to his hollows ravenous panting, looking for an excuse to jump the lieutenant, _Come on, Kensei! Just once! Jump him and screw him senseless! He needs it bad and so do I-I mean, so do you! Come on! Just once? Can't you smell that? Kami, it's amazing!_ Kensei cocked his head and inhaled deeply, the heavy, musky smell that his hollow had picked up was equal parts sweet and spicy. It hit him like a sucker-punch, the scent of the younger man pervading his thoughts, worming itself through his brain, clogging his inhibitors and stroking the carnal need to full wakefulness that every living being has deep within.

A heartfelt moan rumbled up out of his throat, a quiet growl that had the young man twitching and moaning, as his highly sensitive ears picked up the sound of a predator on the prowl. Kensei spoke directly to his hollow, _Fine, but just for tonight! We're not making a habit of this!_ His inner hollow laughed in wild glee at his unexpected victory and together they began to stalk their prey.

Shuuhei whimpered and curled up on his side, the feverish prickling that ran from the tips of his ears to the end of his tail were making it hard to think in complete sentences anymore and an embarrassing hard-on was begging to get him thrown out of Kensei's room.

He curled in on himself trying to hide his pitiful state from the dark around him and hoping to all gods that the silence from the bed meant that Kensei had fallen asleep again. He jammed his fist into his mouth in an attempt to stop the horrid whimpers and mewls of pain and need that were beginning to come all too frequently. The touch of warm fingertips tracing the ridge of his bare spine nearly sent him into hysterics.

Kensei grabbed the skittish young man before he could bolt and drew him to his broad, warm chest. "Whoa, there Shuuhei…" he whispered, his deep voice a throaty rumble in sensitive ears, "It's just me." As he gently massaged the young mans shoulders and felt his frantic heartbeat slow down Kensei slid his head into the crook between Shuuhei's neck and shoulder and grinned at the sight of the young man's flushed face and rather obvious dilemma. "Let's see if we can't fix that problem, shall we?" Shuuhei felt himself shiver involuntarily, from anticipation or fear he couldn't tell as Kensei drew back to rise onto his knees above him.

The vaizard fingered one midnight, silky ear almost idly as his blown golden eyes raked over the debauched form below him, the black creeping in as the gold took on a predatory glow, his maniacal grin exposing glittering canines as he treasured every mewl and breathy moan as he teased the younger man.

Shuuhei found himself turning his head to nuzzle his idols palm, much like a housecat seeking attention after a day of neglect. Blood rushed to his face and groin as he felt the heat that was Kensei lean closer and felt his hot breath as Kensei purred in his quivering untouched ear, "Don't worry, Shuuhei, I'll make it all better."

With that wonderful little promise the vaizard scooped the smaller man up and took him to the bed where he laid him out and slid between his long legs. His large capable hands went to grip the firm swell of Shuuhei's ass, stroking upwards until he was hanging onto his thigh's and holding the mewling young man's legs open, taking in his fill of the sight.

The acting captain of squad nine was spread out beneath him, slender thigh's spread wide exposing that lovely black-silk tail and the tightly closed entrance to his body, mewling and flushing and completely defenseless before him. Kensei felt his hollow purring louder than a revved sports car in his inner world, the need to dominate and completely claim _his_ lieutenant filling him. He raised his eyes from between Shuuhei's legs and devoured the look on Shuuhei's face, those dark eyes squinched up in something akin to pain but too pleasurable to be called by the same name, bringing a beautiful rosy hue to his cheeks. And those dark ears, nestled in that dark spiky mess of hair, twitching back and forth to catch every small sound Kensei made. Shuuhei opened his eyes and the sheer lust and heat in them sparked matching fires in Kensei, "Please, Kensei!" Shuuhei pleaded, his voice a timid and needy cry that spurred the animal within the him, "Please, Kensei," He mewled, "I'm sorry," He cried out, "But I can't hold it back anymore, I need you! Please, Kensei!" He begged, "It's starting to hurt. Help me!"

Kensei needed no second bidding. In the space of a heartbeat he had sheathed himself inside the lieutenant beneath him.

With a wild yowl Shuuhei arched up into him, his entire body rolling with the thrust his head thrown back and his eyes wide and unseeing at the sudden sensation of being penetrated. Kensei's let his incisors tickle the dark-haired young man's throat, growling in such a deep sensual way it was like a purr.

At the small nips and licks Kensei trailed down his throat Shuuhei began to gasp and push back on Kensei's length, still buried within him, urging him without words to go further.

Kensei groaned into Shuuhei's neck and happily obliged. Soon he was pistoning his hips in and out, pounding on Shuuhei's prostate like there was no tomorrow. Shuuhei writhed and arched beneath the captain he had loved and admired for so long, his cries of pain turning to pleasure and his small mews turning into full out yowls as his vision sparked and flared every time Kensei pounded into him.

As the pleasure went higher and higher Shuuhei felt himself arching again, his claws dragging down Kensei's muscular back. The vaizard leaned down and began mauling his prey's neck, marking him where his lieutenant's hakama wouldn't hide it. He whispered in the dark-haired, young man's ear, "Come for me, Shuuhei. Let the world know who you belong to. _Scream it_!"

The silver haired vaizard reared back, and to Shuuhei's lust blown eyes he seemed to fill the night sky, the moonlight coming in through the window outlining him in silver, even as his eyes burned a bright, pure gold that set Shuuhei's heart into a frenzy. The vaizard reached down between them and grasped Shuuhei's weeping erection, fisting it roughly he pounded away and growled, "Scream my name, _Shuuhei_!"

For one moment Shuuhei could see the room then all flared with a white light as though the moon had scorched the night landscape. With a long drawn out cry he came, spattering their heaving chests and spilling over Kensei's fist.

The clench and shiver of Shuuhei's innermost muscles dragged Kensei along into that white nirvana. For a moment all he could see was that white hot light and all he felt was the sweet pain and savage pleasure of release. He moaned low in his throat and shot all he had to give into Shuuhei's sweet hole.

For a moment he lay there the strength and heat of his larger body warming and cradling Shuuhei's as they both drifted down from their high. Shuuhei lay gasping and heaving, when his breathing calmed he rolled over onto his side and began heaving himself upright, his entire frame shaking slightly with fatigue and the aftershocks of orgasm.

Kensei stirred, "Where are you off to all of a sudden?" He asked; golden eyes more human now.

Shuuhei looked startled and slightly guilty, he shifted towards the edge of the bed and hesitated, "I—"He stopped and looked up, his wide, dark-grey eyes luminescent in the moonlight as he read Kensei's face. After a long moment he looked down as though ashamed and began to move off the bed. When he spoke his voice was a low tremor, "I, I'm sorry, tai—"

Kensei's big strong hand wrapped around his wrist and pulled him back into his warm embrace. Shuuhei looked up in confusion and shock as the white haired man's arms tightened around him, holding him flush to Kensei's chest.

Kensei shifted until they were both comfortable and frowned down at Shuuhei, he said, "What? You're not going anywhere, kid."

Shuuhei stared at him disbelievingly for a moment then snorted a small laugh and relaxed against his side, soaking up the warmth and love his embrace freely gave. He nuzzled against Kensei's neck and whispered with a smile, "No, no I'm not."


End file.
